forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese
| refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = 1 sp (hunk) | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} Cheese was widely available in Faerûn. Terminology Cheese was most often found in circular or elliptic wheels, or in rectangular loaves, which could then be divided further in wedges, or hunks. Some cheeses could also be found in large wheys, for example when ordered in bulk from Aurora's Whole Realms Catalogue. In Scornubel, cheese was often sold in chunks known as a "fist". Types of cheese ; Arabellan Cheddar : Once described as "the most popular cheddar cheese of the Sea of Fallen Stars". It was a sturdy, orange cheese that travelled extremely well. ; Askata : A strongly flavored cheese from Impiltur. It was yellow and crumbled easily. ; Chessentan Lotus Cheese : Popular in Chessenta and in the empires on the southeastern side of the Sea of Fallen Stars for a very long time, it was normally mixed with lotus flower petals, although there were other Chessentan cheeses that were mixed with less exotic petals, such as rose or honeysuckle. ; Death Cheese : Made from the milk of the deadly catoblepas. It was produced by monks who hired adventurers to herd and milk the catoblepas. ; Damarite Red : Also known as Bloodcheese, it came from the lands of the Bloodstone. It was made from goat's milk, which imparted a sharp, hearty, pungent tang. ; Elturian Grey : Reminiscent of blue cheese, but had black veins. It was also known as stonework or dwarfcheese, and had a distinctly pungent flavor. ; Farmer's Cheese : Also known as pot cheese or cottage cheese, it was mostly consumed locally as it did not travel well. ; Green Calishite : Made by the Calishites, who mixed curry into their cheeses to enhance the flavor. The potent cheese had an aquamarine hue due to the curry, and was extremely spicy. ; Luiren spring cheese : Also known as Halfling's Cheese, or mind cheese, it was pungently aromatic and soft. Although not very tasty to humans, it had a profound effect on halflings, who reacted to it as if it were a strong wine or narcotic. In some instances, halflings could become addicted to it as they would to a mind-affecting drug. ; Mist cheese : Produced in Loudwater Vale, it was a rich, soft white cheese that became translucent when sliced thinly. It was also known as Ethereal Cheese by the elves. ; Nut cheeses : Most prevalent in Silverymoon, Mirabar, Sundabar, and the other cities of the Savage Frontier, they were a traditional way to preserve un-shelled nuts (such as hickory nuts, walnuts, and chestnuts). ; Pepper cheese : A tangy, supple cheese created by mixing southern spices with a mixture of goat and cow cheese. It was easily identified by the rind, which was leathery and dotted with peppercorns. ; Sjorl : A heavy smoky cheese from Rashemen. ; Turmish Brick : A cheese mixed with the heavy red wine that was common among the Turmish. It was a sweet, crumbly, burgundy cheese, wrapped in red wax, and had an easily identifiable, rectangular shape. ; Vilhon blanc : Made with a lighter wine than Turmish Brick, it was a lighter cheese with a sweet, delicate flavor. The cheese was typically consumed locally, and was rarely found beyond the Sea of Fallen Stars or Sembia. ; Vilksmaarg : A salty, pungent, herbal goat cheese, produced in Vilkstead, capital of Utheraal. It was most popular in Sword Coast taverns. ; Waterdhavian : Also called eyed cheese, holed cheese, or arrow-shot, it was popular and common in Waterdeep. ; Yak butter : A mild and delicate cream cheese made from yak milk. At one time, it could be found from the Spine of the World to the Hordelands. Appendix External Links * References Category:Cheeses Category:Food and drink from Faerûn Category:Food and drink from Toril Category:Food and drink Category:0-24 gold pieces